staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Złote łany - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 10 września 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3504; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3505; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Gotowanie; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1982) 09:35 Świnka Peppa - Czkawka; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:40 Budzik - Sztućce - jemy! 10:10 Moja farma - Andreas w Austrii; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:30 Światowe nagrody muzyczne 2006 cz.2 kraj prod.Monako (2006) 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Nasi najlepsi przyjaciele; magazyn 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 904; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan odc.1293; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Tygrys na wybiegu! - Janusz Rewiński. Janko Muzykant polskiego biznesu kręci reklamówkę; felieton 14:05 Zwierzęta świata - Koń Przewalskiego. Powrót do Chin cz.2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia, Chiny (2004) 14:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3506; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str. 777 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan odc.1298 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 909; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany 19:05 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam odc.39; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Ballada o Zakaczawiu; spektakl teatraln 22:05 Forum; program publicystyczny 22:55 Teleexpress nocą 23:20 Rącze konie - txt str. 777; western kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:15 28. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaretowy bal pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:05 Był taki dzień - 10 września 02:13 Notacje - Tadeusz Sułowski cz. 1 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości odc.61/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:15 Statek miłości odc.62/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Nie ma jak w domu; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 6 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:00 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:25 Magnum - Nieskończoność i pączki; serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:15 Klinika pod kangurem odc.24/25; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2004) 12:50 Wojna i pokój w ogrodzie - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 13:25 Znaki czasu; magazyn 13:50 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:40 Detektyw w sutannie - Alibi; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - Różne priorytety; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - Jeszcze się spotkamy; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:30 Biuro kryminalne - Eksperyment; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 85 - txt str. 777; serial TVP 19:30 Starter - magazyn aktualności 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 511; serial TVP 20:45 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 269 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Brzydula Betty odc.2; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:50 Warto rozmawiać - Na układy nie ma rady? 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.IV odc.11/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.IV odc.12/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:20 Wieczór melomana - Wojciech Kilar - "September Symphony"; koncert 02:05 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:07 Kurier Komentarze 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:08 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:09 Kurier Komentarze 15:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:44 Reportaż kulturalny - Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur w Łodzi cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:05 Jak człowiek wymyślił zwierzęta - Kot i reszta kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:33 Kurier; STEREO 01:58 Pogoda; STEREO 02:01 Kurier Biznes 02:14 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesh + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Domowy zwierzyniec 08.50 TV Katowice poleca 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:07 Kurier Komentarze 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:08 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:09 Kurier Komentarze 15:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Drobne sprawy 17.00 Trójka dzieciom – Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Encyklopedia Solidarności 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 19.00 Zaolzie – magazyn 19.15 Trójka dzieciom – Proszę słonia 19.30 Z życia Kościołów 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Kurier Biznes 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:44 Reportaż kulturalny - Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur w Łodzi cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:05 Jak człowiek wymyślił zwierzęta - Kot i reszta kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:33 Kurier; STEREO 01:58 Pogoda; STEREO 02:01 Kurier Biznes 02:14 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:30 Sekret Laury (151) - telenowela 07:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (66): Uczulenie - serial komediowy 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (136) - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek (5) - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata (78): Walka płci - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (932) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (174) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (541) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (86) - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill (53) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 13 posterunek (6) - serial komediowy 17:05 Miodowe lata (79): Romeo z Weronek - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (542) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (933) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Z archiwum X (163) - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Bad Boys 2 - film sensacyjny 21:55 Studio LOTTO 00:05 Nieustraszeni (142) - reality show 01:05 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:35 Magazyn Formuły 1 - magazyn sportowy 02:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 Music Spot - program muzyczny TVN 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:45 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Program rozrywkowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago: Roberta Fox-Braddock - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago: Rubie Poonia - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku: Niebezpieczne związki - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi: Dziewczyna z prowincji - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Podpalenie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata - serial science fiction 00:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:45 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 05:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:20 Saint-Tropez (36) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:50 Chcę być piękna - serial obyczajowy 13:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci - reality show 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Wybrańcy fortuny (6) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Saint-Tropez (37) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 21:00 Sex FM (2) - serial komediowy 21:35 Włatcy móch (26) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:05 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 23:00 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Mariusz Max Kolonko: Wolna amerykanka - reportaż 00:00 Mariusz Max Kolonko: Kulisy tarczy antyrakietowej - reportaż 00:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Śmierć w akademiku - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Wyścig po kasę 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Strażacy - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Tarzan na Manhattanie - serial przygodowy 21:10 Czarna eskadra - dramat obyczajowy 23:20 Dzikość serca - film sensacyjny 01:50 Czarna eskadra - dramat obyczajowy TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Leśna kraina; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dom Pirków; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Grażyna Popowicz; wyk.:Kinga Prais, Konrad Imiela, Mariusz Bielecki, Piotr Gąsowski, Andrzej Grabowski, Jarosław Ciaś, Bogna Stencel, Alicja Saj; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Lwy Westerplatte 1989 - 96; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Pulkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki "Dwa Brzegi" - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą (12); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 905; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan odc.1287; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Padre Szeliga; reportaż kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 M jak miłość odc.494; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Nie tylko o... 14:15 Skok; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Piotr Starzak; wyk.:Kuba Snochowski, Adam Kamień, Ewa Gorzelak, Dominika Figurska, Robert Brzeziński, Adam Woronowicz, Jacek Braciak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja; STEREO 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Leśna kraina; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Czarownicy z bagien; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Rajd "Podkowy"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 905; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Lody pingwina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan odc.1287; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jean Louis Panne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 To jest temat - Fani fan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:55 Klasówka z polskiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Z archiwum IPN - Rajd "Podkowy"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 905; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Lody pingwina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 01:59 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:00 Klan odc.1287; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 To jest temat - Fani fan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak bułgarskiej Macedonii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dzika Polska - Czarownicy z bagien; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 20:00 Kłamstwo i zbrodnia - film sensacyjny 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Najlepszy seks w życiu - serial erotyczny 02:40 Rybia nocka TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 07:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli (35) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli (36) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 09:30 Bianka droga do szczęścia (152) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magiczna Italia (6) - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 13:10 Hemingway i Callaghan (1) - film biograficzny, Kanada 2003 15:00 Autostrada do nieba (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984-1989 16:00 Wdowa w bieli (37) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli (38) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 18:00 Bianka droga do szczęścia (153) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 19:00 MacGyver (46) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Jutro premiera - komedia, Polska 1962 22:30 Autostrada do nieba (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984-1989 23:30 MacGyver (46) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 00:25 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:00 "...Cóżeś ty za pani..." - film wojenny, Polska 1979 03:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 03:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:10 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 08:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Lausitzring - superbike 09:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Stuttgarcie - gimnastyka 10:45 Bułgaria Turcja - siatkówka 11:45 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema U.S. Open - tenis 13:00 Walia Niemcy - piłka nożna 13:45 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 14:00 Niemcy Argentyna - piłka nożna 16:00 Vuelta a Espańa - kolarstwo 17:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 18:15 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema U.S. Open - tenis 19:15 Niemcy Argentyna - piłka nożna 20:15 Walia Niemcy - piłka nożna 21:00 Fight Club - sporty walki 00:00 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 00:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 00:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:15 Inside Euro 2008 - piłka nożna Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 11:00 Hiszpania Nigeria - piłka nożna 12:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Bułgaria Turcja - siatkówka 14:30 Tour de Pologne - kolarstwo 16:30 Szwecja Dania - piłka nożna 17:15 Portugalia Polska - piłka nożna 17:45 Wiadomości 18:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportów motorowych 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata BMX w Kanadzie - kolarstwo górskie 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Bułgaria Turcja - siatkówka 21:00 Port Adelaide West Coast Eagles - futbol australijski 22:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Rosja Włochy - siatkówka 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Polsat Sport 07:00 RPA Samoa - rugby 09:10 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 10:50 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11:20 Walia Niemcy - piłka nożna 13:30 Szwecja Dania - piłka nożna 15:40 Holandia Bułgaria - piłka nożna 17:50 Włochy Francja - piłka nożna 20:00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 Coventry Bees Swindon Robins - żużel 22:40 USA Brazylia - piłka nożna 00:50 Clearex Chorzów KMF Alfa Skopje - futsal TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 07:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Polskie skrzydła - magazyn 09:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 13:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Polskie skrzydła - magazyn 16:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Jazda polska - magazyn 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 00:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 04:30 Sporrrt - magazyn Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:10 Julie gotuje: Jajko na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:15 Dania w pół godziny: Kolacja dla przepracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 09:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik nad stawem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 10:05 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:35 Na słodko 2: Żurawiny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 11:00 Słodki drań: Nugat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Kolacja dla przepracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 14:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik nad stawem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 14:30 Julie gotuje: Jajko na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 14:35 Na słodko 2: Cheddar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 15:00 Para w kuchni: Slow food - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 15:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Szerokiej drogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 16:20 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla mężczyzny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 16:45 Julie gotuje: Jajko na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 16:50 Delia na lato: Preludium do lata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Wairarapa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 18:25 Nagi szef: Dziewczyny, dziewczyny - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 19:00 Julie gotuje: Jajko na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 19:05 Martha 2: Roseanne - talk show odc. 6 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Helene Darroze - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 22:00 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 22:30 Godiva: Bliskie spotkania - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 Kanada 2005 23:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Szerokiej drogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 23:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla mężczyzny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 01:45 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 02:15 Para w kuchni: Slow food - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 02:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Szerokiej drogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 03:35 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla mężczyzny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 04:00 Para w kuchni: Ośmiornica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Szerokiej drogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 04:55 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 Canal + 06:00 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 17 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Królową być - komedia reż. Valérie Lemercier, wyk. Valérie Lemercier, Lambert Wilson, Catherine Deneuve, Michel Aumont Francja 2005 09:50 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:25 Constans - film psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Tadeusz Bradecki, Zofia Mrozowska, Cezary Morawski, Małgorzata Zajączkowska Polska 1980 12:00 Osama - dramat obyczajowy reż. Siddiq Barmak, wyk. Marina Golbahari, Arif Herati, Zubaida Sahar, Mohamad Nader Khadjeh Afganistan/Holandia/Japonia/Irlandia/Iran 2003 13:30 Życie na wrotkach - komedia muzyczna reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Bow Wow, Marcus T. Paulk, Rick Gonzalez, Brandon T. Jackson USA 2005 15:30 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany reż. Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2006 17:10 Ja więzień albo jak planowałem zabić Tony Blaira - film dokumentalny reż. Petra Epperlein, Michael Tucker, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2006 18:15 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 18 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Biznes - film sensacyjny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Tamer Hassan, Geoff Bell, Georgina Chapman Wlk. Brytania 2005 22:40 Premiera Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 23:40 W rytmie serca - dramat kryminalny reż. Allison Anders, wyk. Illeana Douglas, John Turturro, Christina Pickles, Sissy Boyd USA 1996 01:30 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy reż. Miranda July, wyk. Brad William Henke, John Hawkes, Miranda July, Miles Thompson Kanada 2004 03:00 Alchemik - film kostiumowy reż. Jacek Koprowicz, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Michał Bajor Polska 1988 Canal + Film 08:30 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Michał Żebrowski, Li Min, Sun Ji Feng, Wu Fen Xia Izrael 2004 10:15 Witamy ponownie - komedia romantyczna reż. James Quattrochi, wyk. Marley Shelton, Vincent Pagano, Jennifer Esposito, Olympia Dukakis USA 2006 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 17 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 14:45 W wirze - film sensacyjny reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Usher Raymond, Chazz Palminteri, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Robert Davi USA 2005 16:20 X-Men: Ostatni bastion - film SF reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Famke Janssen Francja/ USA 2006 18:05 Garfield 2 - film familijny reż. Tim Hill, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny reż. Justin Lin, wyk. Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang USA 2006 21:45 Kumple na zabój - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Greg Kinnear, Hope Davis, Arlin Miller USA/Niemcy/Irlandia 2005 23:20 Biznes - film sensacyjny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Tamer Hassan, Geoff Bell, Georgina Chapman Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:55 Medium - horror reż. Jacek Koprowicz, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Michał Bajor, Ewa Dałkowska, Jerzy Stuhr Polska 1985 02:25 Świetlik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Phil Morrison, wyk. Embeth Davidtz, Alessandro Nivola, David Kuhn, Alicia Van Couvering USA 2005 04:10 Głosy niewinności - dramat wojenny reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Leonor Varela, Daniel Gimenez Cacho, Carlos Padilla, Ofelia Medina USA/Meksyk/Puerto Rico 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Po sezonie - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Małgorzata Socha Polska 2005 08:35 Wyprawa po dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Jacques Gamblin, Isabelle Carré, Bruno Putzulu, Frédéric Pierrot Francja 2004 10:45 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 10:55 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 16 USA 2006 11:25 Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny reż. Giacomo Battiato, wyk. Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Małgorzata Bela Włochy/Polska/Kanada 2006 14:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Polonia Bytom 16:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - ŁKS Łódź 18:00 Lekkoatletyka Golden League 2007: Weltklasse Zurich 20:00 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy: Mecz Anglia - Izrael 22:00 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 23:45 Niecne uczynki - komedia reż. David Kendall, wyk. Milo Ventimiglia, Lacey Chabert, Tom Amandes, Michael Milhoan USA 2005 01:15 Śmierć człowieka pracy - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Glawogger, wyk. Austria/Niemcy 2005 03:20 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:05 Jasminum - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiewska, Adam Ferency Polska 2006 HBO 06:00 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 07:55 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Doug Atchison, wyk. Keke Palmer, Laurence Fishburne, Angela Bassett, Curtis Armstrong USA 2006 09:45 Królowie Dogtown - dramat sensacyjny reż. Catherine Hardwicke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, John Robinson, Rebecca De Mornay, William Mapother Niemcy/USA 2005 11:30 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 13:10 Duma: Podróż do domu - film przygodowy reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Alex Michaeletos, Campbell Scott, Mary Makhatho, Nthabiseng Kenoshi USA 2005 14:50 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 16:20 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 18:00 Premiera Między niebem a ziemią - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Kelly McGillis, Maureen Stapleton, Don Murray USA 1987 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Paul Walker, Bruce Greenwood, Jason Biggs, Moon Bloodgood USA 2006 22:10 Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller reż. Stu Pollard, wyk. Gil Bellows, Jennifer Westfeldt, Christian Kane, Kim Raver USA 2005 23:45 Animal - dramat obyczajowy reż. David J. Burke, wyk. Ving Rhames, Terrence Howard, Jim Brown, Chazz Palminteri USA 2005 01:15 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Paul Walker, Bruce Greenwood, Jason Biggs, Moon Bloodgood USA 2006 03:15 Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller reż. Stu Pollard, wyk. Gil Bellows, Jennifer Westfeldt, Christian Kane, Kim Raver USA 2005 04:50 Uzbrojeni nieletni - film dokumentalny reż. Vince DiPersio, Bill Guttentag, wyk. USA 1995 HBO 2 06:00 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 07:30 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tom Collins, wyk. Jason Hughes, Michael Sheen, Angeline Ball, Douglas Henshall Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:25 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 11:05 Magia zmysłów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Mayeda Berges, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Dylan McDermott, Nitin Ganatra, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 12:45 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Włochy 2006 14:30 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny reż. Doug McKeon, wyk. Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Jordan-Claire Green, Lea Thompson USA 2005 16:15 Czytaj i płacz - komedia reż. Paul Hoen, wyk. Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker, Alexandra Krosney, Marquise Brown USA 2006 17:40 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 19:25 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 21:00 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11 USA 2005 21:30 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2005 22:00 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 23:30 Listopad - thriller reż. Greg Harrison, wyk. Courteney Cox, James LeGros, Dori Mizrahi, Amir Talai USA 2004 00:50 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11 USA 2005 01:20 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2005 01:50 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 03:20 Listopad - thriller reż. Greg Harrison, wyk. Courteney Cox, James LeGros, Dori Mizrahi, Amir Talai USA 2004 04:40 Wyznania mordercy - film dokumentalny reż. Arthur Ginsberg, wyk. USA 2003 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:05 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 12:40 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 14:10 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 15:45 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 13 USA 2006 16:10 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 17:50 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 19:20 Premiera Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 10 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Jazda na maksa - komedia reż. Brady Connell, Brian K. Roberts, wyk. Frank Caliendo, Jennifer Elise Cox, Gavin Crawford, Daniele Gaither USA 2000 22:05 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 186 22:40 Hot Tamale - komedia reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling, Diora Baird, Carmen Electra, Jason Priestley USA 2006 00:25 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 02:00 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 186 02:35 Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat reż. Brian W. Cook, wyk. John Malkovich, Tom Allen, Scott Baker, Nick Barber Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Cinemax 06:00 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 07:40 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 09:25 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 10:55 Mój mały świat - komedia reż. Lucy Phillips, Glen Scantlebury, wyk. Roberto Bacalski, Andy Comeau, John Heard, Debi Mazar USA 2004 12:30 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 14:05 Zabierz mnie do domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Patrick Huard, Michele-Barbara Pelletier, Pierre Lebeau, Christian Bégin Kanada 2003 16:05 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 18:10 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 20:00 Być kobietą Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 22:15 Matka - komediodramat reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Albert Brooks, Rob Morrow, Lisa Kudrow USA 1996 00:00 Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu - komedia kryminalna reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Billy Crystal, Anne Ramsey, Kim Greist USA 1987 01:25 Więzienny blues - film obyczajowy reż. Cheryl Dunye, wyk. Conchata Ferrell, Yolonda Ross, Davenia McFadden, Rain Phoenix USA 2001 02:55 Tajemna moc - thriller reż. Antonio Hernández, wyk. Laia Marull, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Angie Cepeda, Gerardo Malla Włochy/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2005 04:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Stephen Sommers, Irwin Winkler - magazyn filmowy odc. 16 05:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepsze kobiety detektywi - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 07:50 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 09:35 Blisko domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vardit Bilu, Vidi Bilu, Dalia Hagar, wyk. Neama Shendar, Smadar Sayar, Lana Ettinger, Danny Geva Izrael 2005 11:15 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 12:55 Siostrzyczki - komedia reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Jami Gertz, Scott Bakula, Sam Elliott USA 1990 14:25 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 16:05 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Françoise Fabian, Annie Girardot, Michel Piccoli Francja 1985 18:05 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 20:00 Wojownicy - film sensacyjny reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Michael Beck, James Remar, Dorsey Wright, Brian Tyler USA 1979 22:00 Ruby - dramat polityczny reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Frank Orsatti, David Duchovny USA/ Japonia 1992 23:50 Metoda Grönholma - thriller reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Carmelo Gómez, Natalia Verbeke, Eduardo Noriega, Najwa Nimri Argentyna/Hiszpania/Włochy 2005 01:45 Uwięziona Helena - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jennifer Chambers Lynch, wyk. Julian Sands, Sherilyn Fenn, Bill Paxton, Kurtwood Smith USA 1993 03:30 Piorun i Lekka Stopa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Jeff Bridges, Geoffrey Lewis, Catherine Bach USA 1974 05:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Jon Voight - magazyn filmowy odc. 17 Ale kino! 08:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Korea - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 09:05 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Korea - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 10:15 ostatni seans Radio Favela - dramat społeczny reż. Helvecio Ratton, wyk. Alexandre Moreno, Babu Santana, Adolfo Moura, Benjamim Abras Brazylia 2002 12:00 Prawo słabszego - komediodramat reż. Lucas Belvaux, wyk. Eric Caravaca, Patrick Descamps, Lucas Belvaux, Natacha Régnier Belgia/Francja 2006 14:00 Lazarus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, William Armstrong, Karen Austin, Musa Luvuno Polska 1993 15:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Queen Latifah - serial dokumentalny USA 16:25 Poirot: Morderstwo w Mezopotamii - film kryminalny reż. Tom Clegg, wyk. David Suchet, Hugh Fraser, Ron Berglas, Barbara Barnes Wlk. Brytania 2001 18:15 Dziewczynka z hotelu Excelsior - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Jan Englert, Natalia Kopczyńska, Maria Chwalibóg Polska 1988 20:00 ale klasyczne! Nosiła żółtą wstążkę - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Joanne Dru, John Agar, Ben Johnson USA 1949 21:55 Gang z Federal Hill - film kryminalny reż. Michael Corrente, wyk. Nicholas Turturro, Anthony DeSando, Jason Andrews, Michael Raynor USA 1994 23:40 Victor, syn Dolly - komediodramat reż. James Mangold, wyk. Pruitt Taylor Vince, Shelley Winters, Liv Tyler, Deborah Harry USA 1995 01:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Joanne Woodward - serial dokumentalny USA 02:20 ostatni seans Spokojne lata - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Krzysztof Wakuliński, Danuta Kisiel, Jan Nowicki, Krzysztof Janczar Polska 1981 Kino Polska 06:10 W obiektywie 06:15 W obiektywie Urząd - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka, Jan Kreczmar, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1969 07:55 W obiektywie Spacerek staromiejski - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Polska 1958 08:20 W obiektywie Korytarze sądu - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Piekutowski, wyk. Polska 1960 08:30 W obiektywie Jubileuszowy - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Polska 1967 08:45 W obiektywie 8 minut bez polityki - etiuda filmowa reż. Janusz Weychert, wyk. Polska 1957 09:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 09:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul - komedia kryminalna reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Jerzy Bończak Polska 1989 11:05 Konsul i inni - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Polska 1970 11:45 Bareja wieczorową porą 11:50 Bareja wieczorową porą Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jerzy Kozakiewicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Hanna Zembrzuska, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1961 13:40 Jasnowidz - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Polska 2000 14:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Och, Karol - komedia obyczajowa reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Jan Piechociński, Dorota Kamińska, Marta Klubowicz, Danuta Kowalska Polska 1985 16:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Don Juan - film animowany 16:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Celica - etiuda filmowa reż. Andrzej Sawczuk, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Kuba Wdowa-Wdowicki Polska 1985 17:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Z życia owadów, czyli lot trzmiela - film animowany 17:20 W obiektywie 17:25 W obiektywie Urząd - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka, Jan Kreczmar, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1969 19:00 W obiektywie Spacerek staromiejski - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Polska 1958 19:20 W obiektywie Korytarze sądu - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Piekutowski, wyk. Polska 1960 19:30 W obiektywie Jubileuszowy - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Polska 1967 19:45 W obiektywie 8 minut bez polityki - etiuda filmowa reż. Janusz Weychert, wyk. Polska 1957 20:10 Młode kadry - portrety młodych 20:25 Młode kadry - portrety młodych Fochy - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Karasińska, wyk. Polska 2005 20:35 Młode kadry - portrety młodych Tłuścioch - etiuda filmowa reż. Oliver Stritzke, wyk. Polska 2006 21:00 Młode kadry - portrety młodych Błękitna planeta - etiuda filmowa reż. Rafał Kotas, wyk. Polska 2005 21:10 Młode kadry - portrety młodych Mateusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Szarski, wyk. Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Janusz Łagodziński, Adam Graczyk Polska 2007 21:40 Portrety 21:45 Portrety Nocny gość - dramat kostiumowy reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Jacek Mikołajczyk, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Dałkowska, Jerzy Trela Polska 1989 23:15 Portrety Okudżawa - film dokumentalny reż. Tadeusz Jaworski, wyk. Polska 1967 23:40 Portrety Ptak, o którym trochę wiem - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Kowalewski, wyk. Polska 1983 00:05 Portrety Pozwólcie nam do woli fruwać nad ogrodami - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Latałło, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Jerzy Bogajewicz, Asja Łamtiugina, Ryszard Wachowski Polska/RFN 1974 00:55 Bareja wieczorową porą 01:00 Bareja wieczorową porą Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jerzy Kozakiewicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Hanna Zembrzuska, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1961 02:35 Jasnowidz - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Polska 2000 03:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 03:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Och, Karol - komedia obyczajowa reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Jan Piechociński, Dorota Kamińska, Marta Klubowicz, Danuta Kowalska Polska 1985 05:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Don Juan - film animowany 05:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Celica - etiuda filmowa reż. Andrzej Sawczuk, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Kuba Wdowa-Wdowicki Polska 1985 05:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Z życia owadów, czyli lot trzmiela - film animowany Hallmark Channel 06:00 Uciec jak najwyżej - film wojenny reż. Donald Shebib, wyk. Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony Lo Bianco, Rachel Ward USA/Kanada 1994 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 USA 1998 09:00 Życie na Liberty Street - dramat obyczajowy reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Annabeth Gish, Ethan Embry, Wendy Phillips, Ed Begley Jr. USA 2004 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 33 USA 1999 12:00 Don Kichot - film przygodowy reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Bob Hoskins, John Lithgow, Isabella Rossellini, Vanessa Williams USA 2000 15:00 Życie na Liberty Street - dramat obyczajowy reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Annabeth Gish, Ethan Embry, Wendy Phillips, Ed Begley Jr. USA 2004 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 33 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 139 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Przelotna znajomość - komedia romantyczna reż. Steven Robman, wyk. Scott Wolf, Amanda Detmer, Rachelle Lefevre, Mike Craigdallie Kanada 2003 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2005 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 00:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 01:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 02:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2005 03:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 04:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 506 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 404 USA 1999 07:50 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 105 Kanada 2004 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 407 USA 1988 08:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 115 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 224 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 225 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 101 USA 2001 10:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 102 USA 2001 10:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial komediowy odc. 103 USA 2001 11:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 104 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 116 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 117 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 109 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 110 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 424 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 425 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 226 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 227 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 407 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 507 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 405 USA 1999 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 106 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 119 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 120 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 106 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 111 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:55 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 112 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:20 Alex - serial odc. 107 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 20:45 Alex - serial odc. 108 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 21:10 Alex - serial odc. 109 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 21:35 Alex - serial odc. 110 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 22:00 Alex - serial odc. 111 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 22:25 Alex - serial odc. 112 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 22:50 Trafiony-Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 301 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 TBA 01:15 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 01:40 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 101 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:30 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 106 Kanada 2004 02:55 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 106 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 507 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 405 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 Australia 2001 07:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2000 08:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 09:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 USA 2004 11:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2000 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 Australia 2001 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 1997 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 Australia 2001 17:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2000 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 Australia 1997 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 21:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 22:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2005 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 00:00 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 01:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 02:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2005 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 AXN Crime 12:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2000 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2000 17:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 23 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2000 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2000 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1998 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 9 USA 2001 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 9 USA 2001 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Dzikie dziecko - serial przygodowy odc. 13 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 14:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1999 16:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Dzikie dziecko - serial przygodowy odc. 13 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 2002 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 20:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1999 22:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 21 Kanada 1997 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 02:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 2 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Niedźwiedź doskonały - film przyrodniczy 09:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Marzenia o rurociągu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Niedźwiedź doskonały - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: Zdradnice śmiercionośne w duecie - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Zabójca z Mondonguillo - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ataki rekinów - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Za kratkami: Rządy żelaznej ręki - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Góra śmieci - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Za kratkami: Rządy żelaznej ręki - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Za kratkami: Rządy żelaznej ręki - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Góra śmieci - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tunel Halland - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Ślepy przewodnik - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Ekwador - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron ze sklejki - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes cosworth - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tunel Halland - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Ślepy przewodnik - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Ekwador - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 16:00 Superjazda: Wściekły byk - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl wojskowy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Grząski grunt - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 21:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Craig Whitford i Mike Long - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Stonecutters - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Grząski grunt - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Sieć życia: Lemury - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 07:20 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Wojna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 08:20 Moje podróżowanie: Hoosung z Korei Południowej, Acdiel z Kostaryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 08:50 Moje podróżowanie: Gisel z Kuby, Xadim z Senegalu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 09:20 Moje podróżowanie: Willy z Beninu, Djedan z Republiki Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 09:50 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy - film dokumentalny 11:30 Moje podróżowanie: Mattia z Neapolu, Arttu z Finlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 12:00 Moje podróżowanie: Anil z Indii, Thiaggo z Brazylii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 12:35 Ognista kula Tutanchamona - film dokumentalny 13:35 Thomas Pynchon. Podróż w głąb umysłu - film dokumentalny 15:15 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Mechanizm z Antikithery - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Wojna, wiedzieć - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 16:45 Moje podróżowanie: Breki z Islandii, Niels z Grenlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 17:15 Recepta na przetrwanie: Dostarczanie dóbr - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 18:15 Legendarne zwierzęta: Szczur, kaczka i dziobak - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 18:45 Historia faszyzmu: Do nas! - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Z nurtem Dunaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Prawda o 11 września. Wydanie drugie - film dokumentalny 22:10 Broń niekonwencjonalna: Alianci - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 23:15 Ci kłopotliwi zmarli - film dokumentalny 00:20 W cieniu Wzgórza Świątynnego - film dokumentalny 01:40 Przechadzki z architektami: Amiens - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/19 02:10 Legendarne zwierzęta: Bizon - były władca prerii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 02:40 Przechadzki z architektami: Paryż - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/19 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Zmiana planu USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Właściwa rzecz reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Bracie, gdzie jesteś? reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, O wiele za dużo USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Seks, kłamstwa i polityka USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Burza reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Samotne serca USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 17, Wojna domowa USA 2000 17:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 5, Turniej golfowy reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 1, Pilot serialu reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Nie zmieniaj się reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Intruz reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Krasnal niezgody USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Turniej koszykówki USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 18, Niewygodna prawda Francja 2006 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Nastrój świąteczny USA 2005 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Poza zasięgiem reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 18, Te usta, ta ręka USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 6 Włochy 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music non-stop 13:00 Music slot 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:30 O'Grady - serial 16:00 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Girlfriend Avril Lavigne - jak się kręci teledyski 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Wade Robson - kurs tańca 21:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Giganci 22:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 23:30 Video Music Awards 01:30 Don't kill the music VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Hajsometr 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Viva prezentuje: Coke Live Music Festiwal - koncert odc. 1 17:00 Ringtone Charts - tele-sprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Hajsometr 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big in America - reality show odc. 7 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:25 Portret Doriana Graya - dramat psychologiczny reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Hurd Hatfield, Donna Reed, Angela Lansbury USA 1945 08:15 Droga do Marsylii - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Claude Rains, Michele Morgan, Philip Dorn USA 1944 10:05 Brodziec - dramat sensacyjny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Eva Marie Saint, Charles Bronson USA 1965 12:00 Wielka gonitwa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bryan Forbes, wyk. Tatum O'Neal, Christopher Plummer, Anthony Hopkins, Richard Warwick USA 1978 14:00 Pirat - film przygodowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gene Kelly, Judy Garland, Walter Slezak, Gladys Cooper USA 1948 15:40 Światło na Piazza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Guy Green, wyk. George Hamilton, Yvette Mimieux, Olivia de Havilland, Rossano Brazzi USA 1962 17:20 Mała chatka - komedia reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Ava Gardner, David Niven, Stewart Granger, Walter Chiari Wlk. Brytania 1957 19:00 Operacja Kusza - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Sophia Loren, George Peppard, Trevor Howard, Jeremy Kemp Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1965 21:00 Dopaść Cartera - film sensacyjny reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Michael Caine, Miranda Richardson, Mickey Rourke USA 2000 22:55 Wzór - thriller reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. George C. Scott, Marlon Brando, Marthe Keller, John Gielgud USA/RFN 1980 01:05 Operacja Kusza - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Sophia Loren, George Peppard, Trevor Howard, Jeremy Kemp Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1965 03:00 Dopaść Cartera - film sensacyjny reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Michael Caine, Miranda Richardson, Mickey Rourke USA 2000 04:55 Brodziec - dramat sensacyjny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Eva Marie Saint, Charles Bronson USA 1965 Zone Europa 08:00 Żywi, a najlepiej martwi - western reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Nino Benvenuti, Sydne Rome, Antonio Casas, Cris Huerta, George Rigaud, Luis Barboo, Brizio Montinaro, Arturo Pallandino, Dan van Husen Wlochy/ Hiszpania 1969 09:50 Amator - dramat kryminalny reż. Hal Hartley, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Martin Donovan, Elina Löwensohn, Damian Young, Chuck Montgomery, Dave Simonds, Pamela Stewart, Erica Gimpel, Jan Leslie Harding, Terry Alexander, Holt McCallany Wielka Brytania/USA/Francja 1994 11:45 Babski wieczór - komediodramat reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Julie Walters, Kris Kristofferson, James Gaddas Wlk. Brytania 1998 13:35 Masza - dramat reż. Sierigej Tkaczew, wyk. Masza Szalajewa, Dmitri Szewczenko, Natalia Tkaczewa Rosja 2004 15:10 Nędznicy - dramat reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Richard Jordan, Anthony Perkins, Cyril Cusack, Claude Dauphin, John Gielgud, Ian Holm, Celia Johnson, Joyce Redman, Flora Robson, Christopher Guard, Caroline Langrishe, Angela Pleasence, David Swift, Wlk. Brytania 1978 17:20 Projekt Gamma - film krótkometrażowy 18:10 Dąb - dramat reż. Lucian Pintilie, wyk. Maia Morgenstern, Razvan Vasilescu, Victor Rebengiuc, Dorel Visan, Mariana Mihut, Gheorghe Visu, Dan Condurache, Virgil Andriescu, Matei Alexandru Francja/Rumunia 1992 20:00 Znamię - komedia reż. Chris Newby, wyk. John Hannah, Bernard Hill, Mark Anthony, Mark Pettit Wielka Brytania 1995 21:45 Amator - dramat kryminalny reż. Hal Hartley, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Martin Donovan, Elina Löwensohn, Damian Young, Chuck Montgomery, Dave Simonds, Pamela Stewart, Erica Gimpel, Jan Leslie Harding, Terry Alexander, Holt McCallany Wielka Brytania/USA/Francja 1994 23:35 Gwałtowna zemsta - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Benoit Clerc, Shabba, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 01:15 Celine, czyli zamek zakazanych przyjemności - film erotyczny reż. Thierry Petit, wyk. Lisa Guerlain, Philippe Lejeune, Soanin, Melanie Coste Francja 2004 02:50 Znamię - komedia reż. Chris Newby, wyk. John Hannah, Bernard Hill, Mark Anthony, Mark Pettit Wielka Brytania 1995 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 100 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 23 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 23 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 23 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 100 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 31 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 31 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 99 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 100 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Holandia - Bułgaria - Eliminacje Euro 2008 9:00 Włochy - Francja - Eliminacje ME 2008 11:00 Anglia - USA - Puchar Świata 13:00 USA - Brazylia - Mecz towarzyski 15:00 Francja - Argentyna - Puchar Świata 17:00 Cafe Futbol - Magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Futbol Mundial - Magazyn piłkarski 18:55 Clearex Chorzów - KMF Alfa Skopje - Puchar Europy 21:00 RPA - Samoa - Puchar Świata 23:00 Coventry Bees - Swindon Robins - Elite League 1:00 Total Rugby - Magazyn sportowy Serie 5:10 Barbara Wood: Traumzeit - Dramat Reżyseria: Heidi Ulmke (D 2000) 6:40 Männer sind was Wunderbares - Männer sind was Wunderbares / Etikettenschwindel; Reżyseria: Heidi Kranz (D 1996) 7:30 Die liebestollen Stewardessen - Eine lächerliche Kampagne; Org: "Flying High". Reżyseria: James Sheldon (USA 1978) 8:20 Das Buschkrankenhaus - Irrtümer, Irrtümer und nochmals Irrtümer; Org: "A Country Practice". Reżyseria: Leigh Spence (AUS 1983) 9:10 Hotel - Risiken; Reżyseria: Alan Cooke (USA 1986) 10:00 Dallas - Mit dem Rücken zur Wand; Reżyseria: Irving Stone (USA 1981) 10:45 Girl Friends - Alleingelassen; Reżyseria: Richard Engel (D 1997) 11:35 Matlock - Das Zeichen auf der Stirn; Reżyseria: Leo Penn (USA 1991) 12:25 Cannon - Rechnung mit einem Unbekannten; Reżyseria: Phil Peacock (USA 1972) 13:15 Jake und McCabe - Durch dick und dünn - Gruß aus der Vergangenheit; Org: "Jake and the Fatman". Reżyseria: Bernard L. Kowalski (USA 1990) 14:10 The Cosby Show - Der Heirats-Blues; Reżyseria: Chuck Vinson (USA 1989) 14:35 Jede Menge Familie - Der falsche Weg; Org: "Family Ties". Reżyseria: Asaad Kelada (USA 1986) 15:00 Cheers - Sam als Weihnachtsmann; Reżyseria: James Burrows, Thomas Lofaro (USA 1987) 15:25 Baywatch - Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu - Männer aus Stahl; Org: "Baywatch". Reżyseria: Gregory J. Bonann (USA 1996) 16:10 MacGyver - Druck; Org: "Macgyver". Reżyseria: Dana Elcar (USA 1989) 17:00 Samt und Seide - Seelenklempner; Reżyseria: Gunter Friedrich (D 2002) 17:45 Tierarzt Dr. Engel - Adlerstolz; Reżyseria: Werner Masten (D 2000) 18:35 Der Landarzt - Hochstapler; Reżyseria: Sabine Landgraeber (D 2001) 19:25 Lost - Volkszählung; Reżyseria: Marita Grabiak (USA 2004) 20:15 Over There - Kommando Irak - Grünschnäbel - Pilot; Org: "Over there". Reżyseria: Chris Gerolmo (USA 2005) 21:00 Deadwood - Goldgier; Reżyseria: Gregg Fienberg (USA 2006) 21:50 Masters of Horror - Chocolate; Scenariusz i reżyseria: Mick Garris (USA 2005) 22:45 Lost - Volkszählung; Reżyseria: Marita Grabiak (USA 2004) 23:30 Cheers - Affentheater; Reżyseria: Tim Berry (USA 1987) 23:55 Der Landarzt - Hochstapler; Reżyseria: Sabine Landgraeber (D 2001) 0:40 Tierarzt Dr. Engel - Adlerstolz; Reżyseria: Werner Masten (D 2000) 1:30 Cannon - Rechnung mit einem Unbekannten; Reżyseria: Phil Peacock (USA 1972) 2:15 Over There - Kommando Irak - Grünschnäbel - Pilot; Org: "Over there". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Chris Gerolmo (USA 2005) 3:00 Deadwood - Goldgier; Reżyseria: Gregg Fienberg (USA 2006) 3:50 Masters of Horror - Chocolate; Scenariusz i reżyseria: Mick Garris (USA 2005) Sci-Fantasy 6:10 Fantasy Island - Fast wie im Märchen; Regie: Philip Leacock (USA 1983) 7:00 Fantasy Island - Auf ein Neues; Regie: Bob Sweeney (USA 1983) 7:50 Die Sieben-Millionen-Dollar-Frau - Verraten und verkauft; Orig: "The Bionic Woman". Regie: Larry Stewart (USA 1977) 8:45 Zurück in die Vergangenheit - Gerechtigkeit; Orig: "Quantum Leap". Regie: Rob Bowman (USA 1991) 9:35 Zurück in die Vergangenheit - Dauerwelle; Orig: "Quantum Leap". Regie: Scott Bakula (USA 1991) 10:25 PSI Factor - Es geschieht jeden Tag - Die neue Generation; Orig: "Psi Factor - Chronicles of the Paranormal". Regie: Ron Oliver (CDN 1999) 11:15 Kaena - Die Prophezeiung - Film SFOrig: "La Prophétie". Regie: Chris Delaporte, Pascal Pinon (CDN/F 2003) 12:50 Saber Rider und die Star Sheriffs - Nortuf aus New Dallas; Orig: "Saber Rider And the Star Sheriffs". Regie: Franklin Cofod (USA/J 1987) 13:20 Fantasy Island - Liebe und Abschied; Regie: Philip Leacock (USA 1983) 14:15 Fantasy Island - Der Tänzer und das Mädchengespann; Regie: Bob Sweeney (USA 1983) 15:10 Die Sieben-Millionen-Dollar-Frau - Fluchtpunkt Erde; Orig: "The Bionic Woman". Regie: Ernest Pintoff (USA 1977) 16:05 Zurück in die Vergangenheit - Ein schwieriger Fall; Orig: "Quantum Leap". Regie: Michael Zinberg (USA 1991) 16:55 Zurück in die Vergangenheit - Affenliebe; Orig: "Quantum Leap". Regie: Joe Napolitano (USA 1991) 17:45 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert - Die alte Enterprise; Orig: "Star Trek: The Next Generation". Regie: David Carson (USA 1989) 18:35 PSI Factor - Es geschieht jeden Tag - Ein Riss in der Zeit; Orig: "Psi Factor - Chronicles of the Paranormal". Regie: John Bell (CDN 1999) 19:25 Battlestar Galactica - Download; Regie: Jeff Woolnough (USA 2005) 20:15 Stargate SG-1 - Die Rückkehr von Orlin; Orig: "Stargate - The Series". Regie: Andy Mikita (USA/CDN 2005) 21:05 Farscape - Verschollen im All - Friß mich oder stirb; Orig: "Farscape". Regie: Ian Watson (USA/AUS 2001) 21:55 Dinotopia - (2/3); Regie: Marco Brambilla (GB/D/USA 2002) 23:25 Lexx - Himmel und Hölle; Regie: Paul Donovan (CDN/D 2000) 0:20 seaQuest DSV - Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit; Orig: "seaquest Dsv". Regie: Jesús Salvador Trevino (USA 1994) 1:10 Farscape - Verschollen im All - Friß mich oder stirb; Orig: "Farscape". Regie: Ian Watson (USA/AUS 2001) 2:00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - Metamorphosen; Orig: "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". Regie: David Carson (USA 1994) 2:50 Lexx - Himmel und Hölle; Regie: Paul Donovan (CDN/D 2000) 3:45 Super Force - Der Killervirus; Regie: Chip Chalmers (USA 1991) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Serie z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fantasy z 2007 roku